Die Mission der Coiren B.
670px Die "Mission der Coiren B." beschreibt Vorgeschichte und Werdegang der Priesterin Coiren Bayvanar. Inhalt I Der Morgen graute und eine kühle, feuchte Brise fegte durchs offene Fenster der kleinen Stube in der Festung Theramores, wo Coiren Bayvanar vor einem einfachen Waschtisch saß und sich sorgfältig ihr graues, schulterlanges Haar kämmte bis es glänzte. Die Kammer war einfach und funktionell, mehr wie die einer Novizin als einer ausgebildeten Priesterin. Ein kleiner Läufer mit typischem Gilneasmuster in blau und braun zierte den Steinfußboden vor dem schmalen Bett, das immerhin Federkissen hatte, ein kleines Zugeständnis an die nötige gesunde Nachtruhe. Auf dem Sekretär am anderen Ende des Raums stapelten sich einige Folianten neben Schriftrollen und dem sorgfältig platzierten Schreibgerät und auf dem Fensterbrett in einer kleinen blauen Vase blühte eine violette Aster trotz des zwar milden aber noch anhaltenden Winters an der Küste Kalimdors. Seufzend ließ Coiren die perlmuttbesetzte Bürste sinken, schaute müde in den matten Spiegel und straffte die Haut um ihre Augen, die täglich mehr Falten zu zeigen schien. An Tagen wie diesem wog es schwerer als normal. Jahre zuvor stürmt eine Frau mit geraffter Robe aus dem großen Lazarettzelt des Rückzugkommandos aus Lordaeron. Die lang erwartete und längst überfällige Spähgruppe schleppte sich ins Lager. Schnell zählte sie die Kämpfer durch, zwanzig waren vor zwei Tagen aufgebrochen, um Verletzte einzusammeln. Es standen noch acht und auf einer Bahre, von Pferden gezogen, lag noch ein Verletzter. Schnell zog die junge Priesterin die schmutzige Decke des Liegenden fort und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Etwas hatte große Stücke aus dem Fleisch des rechten Arms gerissen und der Lederharnisch war schmierig blutverkrustet. Das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht eines jungen, dunkelhaarigen Kämpfers blickte sie aus trüben Augen anklagend an. Die Hände über der Brust des Verletzten kreuzend bewegte sie stumm die Lippen und Licht flutete tastend aus ihren Fingerspitzen über den geschundenen Körper. „Gebt ihm etwas zum Schlafen und verbrennt seine Leiche“, wies sie einen der Lagerhelfer gepresst an und erhob sich seufzend. Die Bisswunden am Arm waren schon ein klares Zeichen aber sie wollte keinen Fehler machen und prüfte jeden Infizierten zunächst noch einmal, immer in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht die Seuche war, die den Körper deformierte und versklavte. Bisher war diese Hoffnung immer enttäuscht worden. Traurig lächelnd trat sie zum Fenster, schaute aufs Meer und ließ wie beiläufig eine helle Sphäre in ihrer rechten Handfläche erscheinen, die in die Aster einsank. Jeden Tag ein wenig davon und die Blüte würde sie auch noch bis zum Frühjahr begleiten. Leider war dieser kleine Trick nicht auf sie selbst anwendbar. Menschen alterten und heute wurde sie zweiunddreißig Jahre alt. Natürlich wusste das nahezu niemand und recht war es. Sie straffte sich und zog ihr weißes Kleid glatt. Glückwünsche waren nicht angebracht und im schlimmsten Falle Zeitverschwendung. Einen Umhang vom Haken nehmend wandte sich die Priesterin zur Tür, verharrte kurz und nickte. Zum Frühstück würde sie sich einen gefüllten Kirschkuchen gönnen. II Das Feuer prasselte im Backsteinkamin des Wohnraums und hielt die feuchte Winterkälte im Schach. Geoff Bayvanar kraulte die rote Katze, die Maelissa letzte Woche irgendwo aus den Straßen Lordaerons aufgesammelt hatte. Halb erfroren und zerrupft war die Kreatur, die seine Tochter mit großen Augen im Arm gehalten hatte als wäre sie der größte Schatz der Welt. Jetzt lag sie schnurrend auf seinem Schoß und blickte träge mit halbgeschlossenen Augen ins Feuer. Ein markerschütterndes Kreischen von oben kündigte es an, ein schwarzhaariges Bündel stürzte brüllend mit wehenden Zöpfen und einem Holzschwert in der Hand die Treppe in die Stube hinab, gefüllt von einem wutentbrannten Jungen. Mit einem Kampfschrei aus voller Kehle rannte das Mädchen zu ihrem Vater und rutschte unter seinen Stuhl, sich hinter seinen Beinen verschanzend: "Papa, Danvil will mich hauen." Seufzend stand Geoff auf, was die Katze mit einem Sprung und einem vernichtenden Blick quittierte. "Immer spottet sie, nur weil ich übe. Nächste Woche sind die Aufnahmeprüfungen bei der Silberhand". Danvil funkelte seine Schwester an, die unter dem Stuhl hervorgekommen war und nun das Schwert in gespielter Pose zur Decke streckte: "Koste die Macht des Lichts, Elender". Geoff packte seine Tochter unter den Armen und setzte sie auf seine Schultern, wo sie kichernd das Schwert nach ihrem Bruder schwang. Mit leisen Tritten kam eine zierliche üppige Frau die Treppe hinab und hob spielerisch mahnend einen Finger: "Und du, Coiren Maelissa Bayvanar, kommst bald in die Schwesternschule, wenn du nicht Ruhe gibst. Und jetzt zu Tisch." III Ein kalter Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht, als sie aus der Kutsche stieg, im kleinen Hafen der Süderstade. Ganz in Grau und Blau gekleidet, die Haare hochgesteckt und eine kleine Ledermappe unter dem Arm schlenderte sie zum Dock. In der Tat, sie schlenderte, wie sie es wahrscheinlich seit Jahren nicht getan hatte. Nun lag alles in der Hand des Lichts. Kurz drückte sie die Mappe mit den Notizen vergangener Jahre an sich. Sie würden noch wichtig werden, das wusste sie. Hinter ihr entluden Dienstboden emsig ihre Koffer vom Gefährt. Die Habseligkeiten, einige Kleider, warme und festliche, wenige Bücher und etwas Geschmeide, das noch übrig geblieben war. Der Rest war das, was vor ihr lag. Ein Schiff und eine Mannschaft. Jahrelang hatte sie gespart und nun war der Augenblick gekommen, in dem sie ihr Wissen, ihren Glauben und ihr Ziel umsetzen konnte. "Mistress Bayvanar, willkommen an Bord", kam ihr der junge Kapitän freundlich entgegen und hielt ihr seine starke Hand hin. Coiren lächelte nur und nickte würdevoll, nahm seine Hand und trat aufs Schiff. Eines der kleineren aber robusten Art, nicht schnell aber den Witterungen trotzend. Sanft drehte sie sich um, sie merkte selbst, wie alle Strenge aus ihr wich. Jetzt am vorläufigen Ende ihres Weges. Nichtsdestotrotz hob sie kritisch eine Braue, als einer ihrer Koffer polternd auf die Planken fiel. Nein, sie würde dem Jungen keine Lektion erteilen. Es war finster und der Mond schien fahl und kalt auf ein ruhiges, großes, weites Meer. Ein kleines Schiff verließ langsam den Kontinent, wandte sich immer stärker nach Norden. Dorthin, wo wohl niemand folgte. Zu Danvil. Zur letzten Mission der Coiren Bayvanar. IV A'dal verströmte seinen Singsang in leise auf- und abschwellender Melodie durch die Halle des Lichts. Sein Gebet wirkte stärker, je mehr Streiter sich in Shattrath aufhielten. Einem lichten Schleier gleich legte es sich wie Balsam auf jedwedes Gemüt und reinigte jeden, ob die Verlassene in ihrer abgerissen Robe oder den Zwergenkrieger, sie alle würden sich kaum zu Blutvergießen hinreißen lassen. Die Friedensstadt sollte bleiben was sie war, ein Refugium für die Tapferen mit hehren Zielen und für die geschundenen Seelen, die zu viel Krankheit, Gedärm und Boshaftigkeit gesehen hatten. Eine wild bezopfte Gnomenfrau eilte in die Halle und rannte, sich fast überschlagend, zum Händler der Sha'tar und reckte ihm stolz einen Stapel gesammelter Artefakte entgegen, woraufhin sich an ihrem Torso umgehend ein neuer Brustschutz materialisierte. Jubelnd und stolpernd entschwand sie ins Untere Viertel, auf der Suche nach einem Zauberkundigen. Nacht legte sich über die Hauptstadt der Scherbenwelt und Ruhe kehrte ein. Aus weiter Ferne röhrte nur ein Talbuk, sogar das Gezeter und Gepreise der Kaufleute nahm ab. A'dal sang leiser, Schlafende erforderten ein weniger starkes Friedensgebet und Kraft war es, die in diesen Zeiten nicht zu verschwenden, sondern zu bündeln war. Die Kraft aller, der elfischen Seher und der Priesterschaft der Aldor und selbstredend der Streiter aus Azeroth. Alle mussten sie ruhen. Ruhe für den Kampf um das Plateau. A'dal war es zufrieden und sein tiefer Geist setzte zu einer Prüfung des Kontinuums an, wie jede Atomstunde. Wie lange würden die Scherben halten, wie lange noch, bis die Schmieden des Nethersturms, besonders die beschädigten, auch auf die anderen Gebiete übergriffen und ihnen die innerste Essenz, die Realität entzogen? Über das Bewusstsein des alten Naaru huschte eine Wahrnehmung, ein Blinzeln, doch im nächsten Augenblick war es fort. Ein Trick? Dämonen nutzten Geisteskräfte, sogar um die Naaru zu verwirren, auch wenn ein solches Vorhaben an A'dal selbst eine Tollkühnheit voraussetzte, die die feige Legion der Netherbewohner selten an den Tag legte. Da, wieder. Er versuchte es zu schauen, zu erspüren, zu ertasten und Fasern seines lichten Ichs streckten sich dem Phänomen entgegen. Wo war es? Fort. Da, wieder. Not. Ein Schrei? In der Halle selbst! A'dal glühte auf, als er die Macht des Lichts stärker in sich sog und sich auf einen Angriff ins Herz Shattraths bereitete. Sie würden brennen und weinen in der Agonie der Wahrhaftigkeit. A'dal pulsierte. Ein Riss brach ins Kontinuum, mikroskopisch klein, doch auch der Riss pulsierte. Er pulsierte und nährte sich, wuchs und riss stärker, etwas wölbte sich hindurch. A'dal sah nun auch die verzerrten, gebrochenen Lichtstrahlen, die an seinem Fuß gleich um eine schillernde Blase geleitet wurden. Das war Magie. Banale Magie. Grob und profan, wie sie sich durchschnitt, durchhackte durch den zähen Schleim der Realität. Ein Pfeifen, ein Sturm, ein Schwall von Licht brach aus der Blase und zu allen Seiten sich faserig fortpflanzend ein Loch in der Welt, ein instabiles Portal. Der Naaru ließ seinen Geist wandern, konfigurierte ihn in einen Schutzschild um und begann einer Haube gleich das Phänomen abzudecken. Solch profane Magie konnte in einer schrecklichen Explosion enden, die von der Stadt nicht viel mehr als Ruinen ähnlich dem Auchindoun hinterlassen würden. Das Portal stülpte sich nach außen, schien sich regelrecht zu übergeben und heraus flogen ein brennendes Menschensubjekt und ein brüllendes Weibchen. Kaum kamen sie krachend auf dem Boden der Halle auf, implodierte das Portal in einem Funkenstieben, gleich einer Kraftnova. A'dals Geist pufferte die Wellen der rohen Magie. Nichts passiert. Bedächtig richtete er sein Bewusstsein auf die beiden Menschen. Das grauhaarige weibliche Subjekt drehte sich schluchzend auf den Rücken. Das Männchen war verkohlt, unrettbar. Aus dem Innersten der Menschenfrau fühlte er eine sachte Resonanz. Eine Lichtsprecherin, Priesterin wie sie es hier nannten. Sie würde heilen. Rettbar. V "Schwester Coiren, die Kassen sind leer. Sturmwind und die Kirche sind am Rande des Bankrotts. Der Krieg lässt uns keinen Spielraum für eure Spielereien. Das ist nun die zweite Expedition, die Ihr anführtet und wer glaubte, dass das Desaster des schon fast sprichwörtlichen Gilneasunternehmens nicht zu überbieten gewesen sei, wurde in den letzten Tagen eines Besseren belehrt. Euer Rückzug nach Theramore damals war offenbar nicht weit genug." Der junge Buchhalter funkelte sie düster an und begann schon die Papiere in einem schwarzen Ledereinband zusammenzustecken. Coiren strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn und suchte fieberhaft nach Argumenten und Erklärungen. Sie mussten doch verstehen, dass diese Mission Priorität genießen musste, wenn sie nicht überrascht werden wollten. Von neuen Nekropolen, die sich diesmal vielleicht nicht mehr abwehren ließen. "Ich verlange eine aktuelle Fragestunde vor dem inneren Plenum, Meister Thomas. Ich habe Euch alles Wichtige notiert. Euch muss klar sein, dass wir meine Erkenntnisse über Nordend nicht ignorieren können.", führte sie äußerlich gelassen aus. Der Junge würde sich durch Disziplin nicht beeindrucken lassen. Er kannte den Habitus der Priesterschaft, aber immer noch besser als ihre tatsächliche Aufgewühltheit zu offenbaren: "Im Übrigen habe ich alle Mittel diesmal selbst aufgebracht. Wir brauchen jetzt eine Armee im Norden. Sturmwind hat Macht, noch hören die Helden auf den Ruf der Kirche und des Königs." Seufzend erhob sich ihr Gegenüber von seinem Stuhl. "Euer persönlicher Rachefeldzug, und nichts anderes ist es doch, ist unfinanzierbar. Von all den verschenkten Leben tapferer Streiter ganz zu schweigen. Ihr wisst, wo es hinausgeht". Wie betäubt erhob sich Coiren. Was erdreistete sich dieser ignorante Bürokrat. Zitternd strich sie ihre blaue Robe glatt und wandte sich grußlos ab. Noch im Gehen hielt sie inne. "Das Licht behüte und beschütze Euch, junger Mann. Der Untod ist kalt." Erhobenen Hauptes trat sie auf den Gang hinaus und ließ die Tür zufallen. VI Coiren ließ ihren Blick über die ohrenbetäubend aufgewühlte Klasse schweifen. Auch Theramore bildete ein kleines Kontingent Priester aus. Sie schätzte diese Unterrichte nicht und mit mehr als Schildkunde belästigte man sie selten. Hin und wieder eine Vertretung in Neuerer Geschichte, aber ihre militärische Sicht war den Aufsehern des Curriculums meist zu eng gefasst. Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkend blickte Coiren aus dem Fenster zum Hafen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Eine Garnison in Kalimdor, der ihre Inhalte zu militärisch waren. Noch einige Augenblicke, dann würde sie dem Treiben der Klasse ein Ende bereiten. Die Sonne brannte heute schön, das Meer glitzerte und trotz des Hitzeflimmerns auf dem Pflaster draußen wehte eine erfrischende Brise salziger Luft in den Raum und spielte mit einem hübschen Mobilé, das einen Kraken, einen Wal und darüber Seemöwen umeinander tanzen ließ. Mit herrischem Ausdruck schnitt plötzlich die Stimme der Priesterin durch den Tumult: "Tinea Barrel, fünnef und siebzig Kniebeugen und dazu die Verse zehn bis vierzehn aus der Disciplinica!" Ihre Anweisung zeigte sofortige Wirkung. "Und wenn in meinem Unterricht noch einmal so ein Geschrei herrscht, lasse ich einen gnomischen Zauberbinder eure schnatterhaften Sprechapparate lähmen." Handtellergroße Augen starrten sie an und jeder einzelne der jungen Schüler rückte so schnell und so leise wie möglich auf seinen Platz. Das mit den Zauberbindern funktionierte immer. Still in sich hineinlächelnd wendete sich Coiren wieder zum Fenster und ließ die atemlose Rezitation der turnenden Novizin über sich waschen. Nicht, dass sie zu ihrer Zeit ruhiger oder gar emsiger als diese Novizen gewesen war. Im Gegenteil, zunächst gegen ihren Willen in der kleinen Abtei im Dunkelhain, musste sie die Erkenntnisse des Lichts erst mühsam und zuweilen schmerzhaft studieren bis sie sieben Jahre später zur Priesterprüfung zugelassen worden war. Im damaligen Hordekrieg war die Ausbildung gestrafft und auf notwendigstes Kriegs- und Heilungshandwerk reduziert worden. Von Kunst konnte dabei keine Rede sein. In der Schlacht zählten Schockheilungen, keine filigranen Gewebe, die keine Narben hinterließen. Coiren legte den Kopf schief als würde sie etwas lauschen, das niemand sonst vernahm. Irgendwie hatte sich seit damals die Notwendigkeit von Schockheilungen nicht entschärft. Wenn ihre Mission eines Tages endete, bestand vielleicht Hoffnung zu lernen, keine Narben zu hinterlassen. Die Novizin war fertig. "Schilde, die Kunst, Kraft der Seele des Rezipienten, Wunden präventiv entgegenzutreten", Coiren griff nach dem Zeigestock und beschrieb Kreise und Formen in der Luft, während sie erklärte. VII Verehrteste Schwester Bayvanar, es ist uns zu Ohren gekommen, dass Eure Bemühungen bezüglich einer Truppensicht Sturmwinds für einen Sturm auf Nordend trotz Abmahnung seitens der Administration nicht verebbt sind. Ich möchte, selbstredend unnötigerweise, auf Eure Pflichterfüllung und das Loyalitätsgebot gegenüber der Kirche des Lichts einen deutlichen Hinweis setzen. In der Tat ist die Versammlung sich darüber im vollsten Klaren, dass die Gefahr der Unlebenden nicht bis in die Tiefe gebannt ist. Angesichts Eures Talents und herzlichen Ergebenheit in den Weg des Lichts sehen wir von einer Bestärkung unseres Hinweises ab. Möge das Licht Euch Körper und Seele erhalten. '' ''Erzbischof Benedictus '' ''Diözese Elwynn '' ''Post Scriptum: Ich verstehe dein Anliegen, doch Dinge sind in Bewegung und ich wäre dir tatsächlich persönlich für alles verbunden, was du sagst und noch mehr, was du nichts sagst. - Benedict VIII Wieder Theramore, wieder diese Klasse, wieder musste Tinea Barrel kräftig turnen und das Mobile drehte sich im Spätsommerwind. Coiren schaute durch das geöffnete Fenster aufs Meer hinaus und tippte sich gedankenverloren ans Kinn. In der Hand knisterte eine seit heute Morgen vielfach gelesene Notiz. Noch gute zwei Stunden bis zum Unterricht der kleinen Gören. Coiren schlenderte seufzend vom Frühstückssaal ziellos durch die Flure der kleinen Novizenschule und blieb hin und wieder an einem der zahlreichen Wandbilder stehen und betrachtete bedeutende Schlachtszenen Kalimdors. Diese Bilder waren ohne Zweifel inspirierend aber selbstredend niemals realistisch. Kein Krieger reckte seine Waffe so offen gen Himmel, wenn noch Dämonen kreuchten. Er würde sich jedem verirrten Pfeil öffnen. Wohl kein Zufall, dass ein Priester in wehenden Roben direkt hinter ihm stand. Coiren verschränkte die Arme und wandte sich mit einem Schnauben ab. Bilder überall, ansonsten tat die Allianz, als sei die Welt eine Blumenwiese auf der es Schmetterlinge zu jagen gäbe. Womöglich noch mit einem Picknick unter Apfelbäumen. Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen brodelte Ärger in ihr auf. Manchmal glaubte sie, dass alle Disziplin und Selbstbeherrschung ihres Lebens nicht von einer berserkischen Orkin oder einer Verdammniswache erschüttert würde, sondern von endloser Warterei und Abscheu für die geduckte Haltung der Streitkräfte. Das Kinn steil erhoben wandte sie sich zum Gehen. Plötzlich schimmerte der Weg vor ihr in der typischen Manier eines Magierportals. Abwartend blieb die Priesterin stehen und bereitete mehrere Schutzgebete vor, eine intuitive Tätigkeit. Man konnte nie wissen, was die Welt einem als nächstes entgegenschleuderte. Das Portal öffnete sich im zuvor nur glasigen Schimmer. Aus einer prachtvollen Halle hinter dem Portal trat ein Mann in Roben, die einer Uniform ähnelten. Blauer Stoff, an den Beinen weit geschnitten, am Torso mit Lederriemen verstärkt, der Kragen hochgeschlagen. Niemals hatte sie solch eine Kampfkleidung gesehen, es musste Kampfkleidung sein. Kühl schaute sie dem Mann ins Gesicht. Etwa dreißig Jahre alt, dunkles Haar, ein sorgsam gestutzter Kinnbart und klare, blaue Augen, erfüllt von einem Glanz von Kraft und Bestimmtheit. Unwillkürlich erschauerte Coiren und hob das Kinn noch weiter. Der Mann musterte sie kurz und schlug sich mit der Faust an die Brust, zum militärischen Gruß: "Coiren Bayvanar, Kampfpriesterin?" Coiren salutierte und nickte dann würdevoll. Mit dunkler Stimme fuhr er fort: "Priester der Disziplin finden sich ein, zur gemeinsamen Heerschau Sturmwinds und Dalarans im Arathihochland. Binnen Dreitagesfrist zu Übung und Fortbildung im Geheimen." Er überreichte Coiren einen Umschlag, grüßte nochmals und trat rückwärts durch das Portal, das er die ganze Zeit über offengehalten hatte. Perplex schaute die Priesterin auf die sich schließende Öffnung und den zurückbleibenden glasigen Vorhang, der sich langsam auflöste. Als Coiren die Notiz in der Hand fühlte und sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, während ein Grinsen unaufhörlich versuchte, sich auf ihr Gesicht zu stehlen, wurde ihr bewusst, dass es ein Marschbefehl war, der eines Tages ihre Disziplin und Selbstbeherrschung erschüttern würde. IX Das schimmernde Portal vor sich stehend tastete Coiren nach ihrer Gürteltasche mit Tinte, Pergament, Insignie und Gebetsperlen. Die Roben hatte sie sich neu schneidern lassen, ein dunkles Blau mit roter Seide abgesetzt an Saum und Kragen, geteilt in Unter- und Oberrobe für bessere Bewegungsfreiheit, Lederriemen an den Handgelenken gegen Krämpfe beim Gebeteweben, knöchelhohe Stiefel mit metallverstärkter Spitze und starkem Sohlenprofil für Standfestigkeit. Noch ein tiefes Durchatmen und sie wechselte mit einem Schritt den Kontinent, von Theramore in die allianzseitige Senke des Arathihochlandes. Noch während der magische Kanal hinter ihr sich lautlos schloss, schaute sie sich kühl um. Viel schien sich nicht verändert haben. Sie hatte mehr erwartet als den gewohnten Zugang ins umstrittene Becken, die Esse, den Goblinhändler und vereinzelte Magier in ihren noch immer ungewohnt wirkenden Kampfroben, die gelegentlich Portale öffneten und Listen abzeichneten. "Coiren!", rief eine glockenhelle Stimme und eine junge, schwarzhaarige Frau lief mit wippendem Pferdeschwanz auf sie zu. "Nuryel, was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich dachte, hier fände ein Lager statt." Verschmitzt grinste die junge Magierin. Auch sie trug eine der lederverstärkten Uniformen. "Und welche Fraktion gibt diese Ausrüstung aus?" Nuryel schüttelte nur den Kopf und bedeutete der Priesterin ihr zu folgen, fast rannte sie den Steilhang aus der Senke hinauf. Coiren presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander, raffte aber die Robe und lief ihr hinterher, Neugier gegen Würde aufwiegend. Oben angekommen weiteten sich ihre Augen in Erstaunen. Es waren offenbar schon fast alle da. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt. Soweit ihr Auge über die Hügel reichte, sah sie robenverhüllte Gestalten, groß und klein, wie sie offenbar unter Anleitung in Gruppen zusammenstanden und Zauber übten. Von überall knisterte, knallte und schallte es, Banner wehten und gelegentlich erklangen Fanfaren und Trommeln. Dort ein Haufen von Schattengestalten, wenige Meter daneben gnomische Feuermagier, die offenkundig nicht müde wurden, sich kichernd selbst in Feuerbälle zu verwandeln. "Dalaran ist auferstanden", bedeutete Nuryel mit ausschweifender Geste, "und es ist wütend." Coiren stellten sich die Haare auf den Armen auf, so kannte sie ihre Freundin gar nicht. In all den Schlachten, die sie geschlagen hatten, war sie immer der lachende Part gewesen. Jetzt sah sie eine Frau, die Rache wollte und gleichsam entschlossen und wild schien, gestählt in der Haltung einer bis zum Reißen gespannten Bogensehne. Die Priesterin wandte schnell ihren Blick ab, wieder hin zu den versammelten Truppen der Priesterschaft Sturmwinds und der Magierlogen Dalarans. Sollte die Geißel in der Lage sein zu weinen, würde man es meilenweit hören können, wenn diese Macht entfesselt würde. "Coiren Bayvanar? Eure Gruppe befindet sich nur zweihundert Meter nordöstlich von hier", sprach eine brünette, aristokratisch wirkende Frau hinter ihnen. Der riesige Zweihänder auf ihrem Rücken tat ihrem federnden Gang keinen Abbruch. Coiren machte einen leichten Knicks, Ehre wem Ehre gebührt: "Lady Hoteshem, es erfüllt mich mit Freude, was ich hier sehe." "Und mich erst, Priesterin. Ihr ahnt nicht, wie wütend wir sind." Abermals erschauerte Coiren. Was war nur geschehen, gestern noch zögerlich und politisch korrekt, schienen nun alle überaus energisch und hart. Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sich die Adlige und ging einer kleinen Gruppe Draenei mit offenen Armen und einem Lächeln entgegen. X "Fünfhundert Gold jetzt, weitere fünfhundert bei Vollzug, hinterlegt auf einem Treuhandkonto der Exodar", wiederholte Coiren und setzte im Schnee stehend einen Fuß auf den anderen. Die Kälte kroch durch die Sohle ihrer Stiefel und sowohl Mantel als auch Robensaum sogen sich langsam bedenklich mit Wasser voll. Seit dem Nachmittag schneite es unaufhörlich in dicken Flocken aus einem graugrünlichen Himmel voll tiefhängender Wolken. Alles war gedämpft, leise, außer wenn eine der Thermalquellen einen Strahl heißen Wassers ausspie, dort hinten, etwa einhundert Meter hinter dem Gestrüpp, das sie als Treffpunkt vereinbart hatten. Die Kaldorei musterte die Börse in der Hand der Priesterin mit abwägendem, kaltschimmerndem Blick, nickte dann und ließ die Anzahlung in einer zuvor unauffälligen Seitentasche ihrer Lederausrüstung verschwinden. "Wenn er zu finden ist, finden wir ihn. Seid gewiss, Menschin." Auf ein Handzeichen traten sechs weitere Nachtelfen aus den Sträuchern oder vielmehr aus den Schatten, wie Coiren irrtiert feststellte. Vier männliche und zwei weibliche Gesichter blickten sie unergründlich an und nickten. Schweigend. Ein weiteres Handzeichen und sie verschwanden, lautlos, fast spurlos in einen Trab verfallend. Da stand sie wieder allein, durchnässt und unbehaglich, wie immer wenn sie sich den verstörenden Blicken von Kaldorei ausgesetzt sah. Sie mochten freundlich sein und der Allianz treu, aber Augen, in denen sich Licht und kaum Emotionen spiegelten, hatten schon andere Persönlichkeiten verunsichert. Umhang und Mantel enger fassend wandte sich Coiren Bayvanar zum Gehen, nicht ohne einen zugleich wütenden und hoffnungsvollen Blick auf die windumtoste, weit oben schwebende Nekropole zu werfen. Vielleicht würden sie ihn finden. Vielleicht war er hier. Vielleicht war er zu retten. XI Coiren blickte versonnen von einer Schriftrolle auf und tippte sich ans Kinn, schaute kurz zu der Phiole hinüber, die in einem Alchimistenständer auf dem Tisch stand und vertiefte sich wieder in das Gebetsgewebe, wie es auf dem Papier beschrieben war. Das Schwierigste war die Überkreuzung der beiden Heiligbahnen über der Schattenbahn, welche selbst während der Dauer des Gebets eine vibrierende Schraubenform annehmen musste. Die Heiligenergie sollte den Prozess nur begrenzen und abschirmen. Wie jede Gedankenmagie basierte auch dieser Spruch auf Schatten. Coiren atmete schwer aus. Immer wenn sie sich konzentrierte, hielt sie die Luft an. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie es merkte, kam sie sich wie eine Novizin vor. Langsam griff sie zu der Phiole und betrachtete sie im Schein der verspiegelten Öllampe. Innen schwappte ein rotbrauner Klumpen in einem gelblichen Sekret. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Blut eines Todesritters auch rot sein würde. Aber er war ein Mensch. Immer noch. Sie erhob sich vom Stuhl, strich sich zur Beruhigung über die Robe und räusperte sich. Schließlich, während sich ihre Lippen leicht öffneten, formulierte sie im Geist ihr Flehen, der Beginn jedes Gebetes, und tastete sich fern aus der Welt über den Horizont in ihr Inneres zum Licht. Wie meist gewährte es ihr Kraft, und sie lenkte drei Bahnen Energie durch sich auf die Phiole zu, spiegelte die mittlere, flankierte diese mit Heiligkeit und schickte das Gewebe durch das verklumpte Blut in der Phiole in die Weite Azeroths. Jetzt hieß es warten und den Energiestrom konstant aufrecht erhalten. Heute Morgen hatte das Fläschchen in der Post gelegen. Schon einen Tag zuvor war ihr der Bescheid von der Exodar übersandt worden, dass das Konto geräumt worden ist. Seitdem hatte sie diesem Augenblick entgegengehofft, dass die Kaldorei nicht bloß irgendeine Wildsau angezapft hatten, sondern tatsächlich ihn, dass sie ihr Gold wert gewesen waren. Nach all den Jahren konnte Coiren nicht mehr an Glück glauben, zu viele Rückschläge hatte sie auf ihrer Mission hinnehmen müssen. Was zählte, waren Fleiß, Strenge, gute Erziehung, Glaube und Gold. Während sie das Gebet stabil hielt und wie eine Anglerin wartete, dass etwas passierte, schossen ihr die verschiedensten Bilder durch den Kopf. Danvil bei der Paladinweihe, die stolzen Türme Lordaerons, ihre Priesterweihe, langes schwarzes Haar, der Unfall damals, die Geißel, grauer Zopf, Malietoa, Kirschkuchen, Wusseli. Das Energiegewebe streckte sich und fächerte immer weiter aus. Burg Nethergarde, das Portal, Nuryel Silberstein, der Telcontar. Und jetzt sollte sie am Ende sein mit ihrer Suche, nur noch etwas Glück. Das Gewebe suchte nun schon hunderte Meilen entfernt, tastend und gleichmäßig. Coiren legte den Kopf schief und schwelgte weiter in Erinnerungen, Erfolge, Frust und Trauer, Strenge, Strapazen, die Arena von Nagrand, Hildegard Sprigglespruxx, Kalor, Lady Hoteshem. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich feierlich, wie vor der Erfüllung eines langen Wartens, wie der Übergang von Pflicht und Unfreiheit in neuen Mut und Erfüllung eines Traums. Tolpana und Tolpaná, die Scharlachrote Flamme, Sendja Montazzi, Theramore, Darkshira, die Wanderer. Plötzlich ein Wechsel im Vibrieren der Schattenbahn, schnell verstärkte sie die Heiligenergie, es zuckte, als habe der Schattenstrang etwas gefangen. Sie hatte ihn, beim Licht, sie hatte ihn. Coiren unterdrückte ihre aufkeimende Euphorie, atmete noch einmal kräftig durch, steckte sich eine wirre Haarsträhne zurück, strich sich ein letztes Mal die Robe glatt und machte sich eins mit dem Schatten. Sie glitt ihm entgegen auf der Gedankenbahn. Und stieß vor in Eiseskälte, ihr Kiefer schmerzte, die Stirn stach. Dunkelheit. XII Vor Schmerz stöhnend versuchte Coiren bäuchlings aufzustehen und glitt aus. Gequält öffnete sie die Augen und sah Eis. Klares, spiegelglattes Eis. Unter ihren Händen ein feiner Wasserfilm. Eis und kein Halt weit und breit. Unbeholfen drehte sie sich, damit sie wenigstens sitzen konnte. Mit leichtem Schwindel blickte sie sich um. Die Landschaft, die sich ihr bot wirkte leer und lebensfeindlich, ringsum eine Ebene glasigen Eises bis zum Horizont ohne jede Erhebung. "Meinen ehrerbietigsten Gruß, Schwesterherz", tönte es plötzlich mit tiefer Stimme direkt hinter ihr, der spöttelnde Unterton unüberhörbar, "dein plumpes Bestreben, mich mit deiner jämmerlichen Priestermagie zu beeinflussen endet hier." Vor Coiren stand aufrecht ein Mann in schwarzer Rüstung, einen Zweihänder vor sich abgesetzt. Der exotische Helm konnte nicht verbergen, dass dieser Mann in schrecklicher Pracht ihr Bruder war. "Danvil Bayvanar", ächzte Coiren beim wiederholten Versuch aufzustehen, "lass diesen Unfug und bring uns nach Hause." Mit einem schmerzhaften Aufprall landete sie wieder auf dem Eis, Übelkeit ergriff von ihr Besitz. Keine Anstalten hatte er gemacht, ihr aufzuhelfen. Wo war sie bloß und wo war ihre Ausrüstung, ihr Ruhestein? Eine Welle von Panik unterdrückend probierte sie nochmals sich aufzurichten. Es war eine fatal unwürdige Situation, unfähig auf dem nassen Eis herumzurutschen. Langsam glückte es ihr, aber noch immer war er regungslos anstatt sie zu stützen. Warum war ihr nur so übel. Hoffnungsvoll streckte sie den Rücken, konzentriert auf ihr Gleichgewicht. Zu Angst und Verwirrung mischte sich bebende Freude, denn wie auch immer, sie hatte ihren großen Bruder gefunden. Zögerlich lächelte sie ihn an: "Lass uns gehen, Danvil. Es ist lange her. Eine Woche im Elwynn und du bist wie neugeborgen." Zu spät bemerkte sie die eisenbehandschuhte Faust, die ihr ins Gesicht schlug und sie krachend zurück aufs Eis schickte. „Deine Vorschläge kannst du für dich behalten. Erst besudelst du mich mit deinen primitiven Gebeten und jetzt willst du mit mir nach Sturmwind. Deine Naivität ist von großer Köstlichkeit.“ Wenn Coiren je das Lachen eines Schwachsinnigen gehört hatte, dann hatte es ganz sicher so geklungen. Langsam kroch sie von Danvil weg und kräftigte ihre Stimme: „Wo sind wir hier? Du bist in Azeroth aber so sieht es doch nirgends aus.“ Den Kopf schief legend, als lausche er einer Stimme, nickte er und nahm den Helm ab. Bis auf, dass die Haut eher grau als gesund schien, sah er noch so aus wie damals. Ein entschlossener Blick unter buschigen, schwarzen Brauen, ein sorgfältig frisierter Bart. Sie hatte ihn sich verkommener vorgestellt. Jetzt tat er einen Schritt vor, beugte sich zu ihr hinab und befühlte zaghaft die Prellung, die auf ihrem linken Wangenknochen schwoll. Seine Augen waren nicht länger entschlossen, sondern bedauernd und traurig. „Die Majestät schützt uns vor Gedankenmagie. Ich habe dich zu mir hineingeholt. Diese Ebene hier ist mein Geist. Manchmal leuchtet es aber bunt am Himmel“, verträumt schaute er nach oben. Die Haare auf Coirens Armen stellten sich auf. Es gab keinen Zweifel, er war nicht gesund. „Beim Licht, du musst dich befreien, Danvil“, flüsterte sie, „es gibt immer Hoffnung. Sei gewiss, dass ich dich verstecken und pflegen werde.“ Zärtlich strich er über eine ihrer losen Haarsträhnen: „Graue Haare, kleine Schwester? Seit der Invasion scheint die Majestät geschwächt oder abgelenkt. Immer wenn ich die Lichter sehe, denke ich darüber nach, mich zu entreißen. Doch sie werden mich jagen.“ Ein weinerliches versticktes Jammern entschlüpfte seiner Kehle und plötzlich richtete er sich schlagartig auf: „Jagen werden sie mich? Oh nein, nein, nein, die Allianz braucht mich. Mehr denn je. Sie werden alle leiden, das gelobe ich. Geh mir aus den Augen, Schnepfe!“ Mit einem Schlag schleuderte sie in Dunkelheit, einer Ahnung von Wärme entgegen. Bevor sie noch bemerkte, dass sie auf dem Boden ihrer Stube lag und bevor sie in eine selige Bewusstlosigkeit sank dachte sie mit Schaudern, dass wenn er sich befreien würde, sie geholfen haben wird, einen Wahnsinnigen auf die Welt zu entfesseln. XIII An ihrem freien Tag gönnte sich Coiren eine Stunde längeren Schlaf und das Gelöbnis, heute keinen Spruch zu weben. Langsam hatte sie sich gepflegt und angezogen, Danvil das Frühstück bereitet und begonnen, einen Roman zu lesen, während im Schrank unter einem Tuch die obskure Mischung eines Teiges aufgehen sollte. Ihr Bruder hatte sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, um sich mit seinem neuen Holzspielzeug zu beschäftigen, dass ihm Krämer Tammer gestern geschenkt hatte. Etliche Bürger Theramores waren erstaunlich schnell bereit gewesen, Coiren bei der Suche einer komfortableren Unterkunft innerhalb der Enklave zu helfen und ihr etwas Mühe mit Danvil abzunehmen. In den letzten Wochen hatte sich der ehemals grausame Todesritter und noch ehemaligere Paladin des Heiliges Lichts von Lordaeron in einen Zustand der Kindlichkeit zurückentwickelt. Ein besseres Schicksal als es manch anderen Kämpfer ereilt hatte, nachdem es in Arthas Menethils Herrschaftsbereich zum Vorfall gekommen war. Vorfall nannten sie es, die Aristokraten Sturmwinds. Ein Glücksfall, sagten die Kommandanten. Ein Unfall urteilten Magier und Hexenmeister in seltener Einigkeit. Familie war es für Coiren, kindlich oder nicht, sie hatte ihren Bruder zurück und war damit nicht länger die letzte Bayvanar. Dennoch hatte sie nicht überhört, dass mancher hinter ihrem Rücken flüsterte, ein Schwachsinniger sei letztlich der einzige Mann, der es bei ihr aushalten könne. Seufzend legte sie den Roman auf das Beistelltischchen als es knapp und energisch klopfte. Ein Blick in den Wandspiegel, die Haare hatte sie sich nicht hochgesteckt und lang hingen sie ihr auf die Schultern herab. Wer auch immer das sein mochte, er würde so während ihres Urlaubs mit ihr vorlieb nehmen müssen. Trotzdem atmete sie durch, zügelte ihre Mimik, spitzte die Lippen leicht und hob die recht Braue, bevor sie öffnete. Vor ihr stand eine etwas untersetzte Frau, die braune Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Doch immer würde Coiren sie erkennen, ihre beste Freundin und Schicksalsgefährtin im Noviziat. „Polline!“, entfuhr es ihr, „was machst du in Theramore?“. „Zu freundlich, über sechs Jahre kein Wort und dann solch ein Freudensturm“, bemerkte Polline mit leiser aber fester Stimme, „danke für das Willkommen und ja, ich trete gerne ein.“ Die überraschte Coiren zur Seite schiebend trat sie in die Stube, zog die Kapuze zurück und schaute sich um: „Rustikal und funktional, wenn auch nicht so steril wie erwartet. Ein beinahe hübsches Heim.“ Polline drehte sich um, während Coiren die Tür schloss und sich straffte. Beim Anblick von Pollines Gesicht verkniff sie sich ein mitleidiges Zucken und überspielte ihre Unruhe, indem sie sich mit beiden Händen über die Falten ihres Kleids fuhr. „Kann ich dir ein Getränk anbieten, meine Gute? Einen Tee vielleicht?“, fragte Coiren das Nicken ihres Besuchs kaum abwartend und klapperte schon mit dem Geschirr in der Kochnische. Was hatte sie sich nur gedacht, ihr Gesicht würde natürlich nicht makellos sein. Doch die Narben hatten sich kaum geglättet und die eine Hälfte ihres Kopfhaars war ebenso grau wie das ihrige, im starken Kontrast zur anderen Seite, auf der Polline kaum gealtert war und das Haar in kupfernen Locken eine porzellane Haut umrahmte. „Ich gebe dir noch immer nicht die Schuld, Coiren.“. So war sie immer gewesen, direkt und ohne Interesse an einleitender Plauderei. „Niemand hätte den Unfall voraussehen können. Das einzige, was ich dir vorwerfe, ist die Stille der Feigheit, die du über allem ausgebreitet hast.“ Coiren hielt inne und blickte Polline einige Momente schweigend an bevor sie sprach: „Nach deinem Ausscheiden glaubte ich nicht, dass du noch Wert auf priesterliche Gemeinschaft legen würdest.“ „Ich hatte vielmehr den Eindruck, die priesterliche Gemeinschaft legte nicht sehr viel Wert auf meine Gesellschaft. Ein Fanal meines und ihres Versagens.“, erwiderte Polline knapp lächelnd, „aber ich war nicht untätig. Ich habe Forschungen betrieben.“ Sie trat näher und blickte Coiren ins Gesicht, ein Schatten von aufkeimender Unsicherheit huschte über ihre unvernarbte Seite: „Es muss unter uns bleiben. Du weißt, dass ich mich als Ungeweihte von aller Magie fernzuhalten habe.“ Coiren leckte sich leicht über die Lippen. Nach dem Unfall war sie damals unter strengen Auflagen im Dienst geblieben und geweiht worden, Polline hatte sich gegen eine Zukunft als Priesterin entschieden und war in ein bürgerliches Leben zurückgekehrt. Dies ging aber immer mit dem formalen Verzicht auf alles wirksame Gebet einher. Sturmwind wollte damit ein unkontrolliertes Wuchern priesterlicher Macht verhindern, besonders nachdem sich etliche Hexenmeister verselbständigt hatten. „Was hast du herausgefunden, Polline?“ „Gut, wir verstehen uns. Im Gespräch mit unseren neuen Verbündeten, den Draenorkreaturen, konnte ich die Schwäche erkunden und habe einen Weg gefunden sie zu überbrücken. Aber bevor ich dich unterrichte, fordere ich einen Preis.“ Coiren trug das Teetablett zum Esstisch und dachte rasant nach. Die Schwäche war nicht überbrückbar, nur durch eiserne Kontrolle und weitestgehenden Verzicht auf Schattenmacht zu umgehen. Jeder Eingriff in die Gedanken eines Gegenüber, ob Freund oder Feind, könnte das damalige Geschehen sich wiederholen lassen. „Nenne deinen Preis.“, sagte sie schließlich, sich setzend und Polline den anderen Platz anbietend. „Bring mich nach Nordend. Zivilisten ohne Fürsprache eines Offiziellen werden nicht auf die Schiffe gelassen.“ Coiren nickte und nahm einen kleinen Schluck des bitteren Tees, um sich Zeit verschaffen: „Meine sogenannte Karriere ist ohnehin ruiniert. Ich werde dich persönlich zur Valianzfeste begleiten.“ Polline nickt ernst und ließ eine düster pulsierende Trauersphäre über ihrer geöffneten Handfläche entstehen: „Fangen wir an.“ XIV Schon seitdem die Türme der Valianzfeste am Horizont aufgetaucht waren, konnte Polline ihre Aufregung nicht verbergen. Immer wieder ging sie rastlos an Deck auf und ab und spähte über die Reling. Schon seit gestern hatten Möwen über ihren Köpfen gekreischt, gefeiert von den Männern in der Takelage. Spürbar konzentriert manövrierte der Steuermann, ein Zwerg dunklerer Art mit kupfernem Bartzopf und lang wuchernden Brauen, die Westfall zwischen den Eisschollen, auf denen zuweilen wurstige, schwarzglänzende Geschöpfe zu sehen waren und eine Mischung aus Schnattern und Gebell zu ihnen herüberschickten. Coiren kam auf ihren Kampfstab gestützt von unter Deck, sie hatte sich für die Ankunft umgezogen, ein blaues Reitkleid, mit erdbraunem Leder abgesetzt. Eine Bö erfasste ihre widerspenstigste Haarsträhne und blies sie ihr ins Gesicht. Die Übungen mit Polline waren erschöpfend, der Schatten zehrend und belastend, die frische Luft würde ihr gut tun. Trotz allem hatte sie sich gut geschlagen, ihre tiefsitzende Angst gegenüber den Schattengeweben war einem Respekt gewichen. Abend für Abend hatten sie die Routinen studiert, die ihre Schwäche überbrücken sollten. Und obwohl es zu keinem Zwischenfall gekommen war, plagte Coiren eine fortwährende Übelkeit. Die anderen Passagiere hielten sie für seekrank und lächelten mitleidig, wenn sie sich außerhalb ihrer Kajüte blicken ließ. Ihren Stolz unterdrückend überschaute sie das Deck mit flauem Gefühl und verbissenem Blick. Polline stand neben dem Zwerg und redete offenbar unaufhörlich auf ihn ein, was dieser nur mit einem stoischen Grunzen oder Kopfnicken hier und da quittierte. Natürlich hatte sie ihre Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, stets bedacht niemandem ihre Entstellung zu zeigen. Als Polline vom Steuermann aufschaute und sich ihre Blicke trafen... „...etwas ist falsch, wir bekommen eine aufsteigende Dunkelresonanz!“ „Abbrechen, beide abbinden.“ „Ich weiß nicht, wo ich zufassen soll“ „Abbinden, beim Licht!“ „Marline, nicht!“ „Alle schilden.“ „..aber das bedeu...“ „Schilden!“ Coiren hatte ein Kichern nicht vermeiden können als sie sich mit Polline dem Ende der Prüfung näherte, Heilig und Disziplin lagen hinter ihnen, nur noch zwei Schattensprüche und sie waren Priesterinnen. „...so verlieren wir sie. Ich kann mich nicht schilden und gleichzeitig die Resonanz dämpfen.“ „Wenn du deinen Schild schwinden lässt, wirst du beten, niemals Priesterin meiner Abtei geworden zu sein.“ Sie ließ ihn nicht schwinden aber sie hatte bald keine Kraft mehr, die beiden Mädchen zu retten. Nach dem Verblassen fühlte Coiren sich wie in klare Marmelade gepackt, alles verlief langsamer, die Stimmen gedämpfter, das Licht dunkler, eine Kälte streifte mit sachten Fühlern ihre Schläfen aber anstatt alarmiert zu sein, erwuchs in ihr Gleichgültigkeit und Schlaf. Sie spürte, wie sie den Kopf schief legte und eigentümlich verwundert auf das Schattengewebe schaute, das sich in zäher Schnelligkeit zu einem wirren Knäuel destabilisierte. „...etwas ist falsch...“, schmeckte sie jemanden rufen. Ihr gegenüber roch sie Polline, in prachtvoller Schönheit erstarrt, lächelnd. Das Knäuel schlug nach ihnen aus. Traurige Widerhaken. „Beim Licht, Polline hat es schwer erwischt“ „Bringt sie beide in den Krankensaal, ich will sicher gehen, dass Coiren nicht mehr als nur ein paar graue Strähnen abbekommen hat.“ Als Polline vom Steuermann aufschaute und sich ihre Blicke trafen, wussten sie beide, dass ihr Wege sich hier wieder schieden. Langsam nickte sie. Fröstelnd und gleichsam erleichtert atmete Coiren tief ein, wandte sich um und blickte zum Horizont. XV „...und darum erhebe ich das Glas auf Arathi und die Allianz. Zum Wohle!“ „Zum Wohle!“, schallte es im Saal und Lady Hoteshem prostete der feiernden Gesellschaft würdevoll zu. Ein überraschender Sieg über ein verstecktes und dennoch erstaunlich befestigtes Apothekarium der Verlassenen tief in den Minen des Arathibeckens war Anlass der Festlichkeiten zu denen Burg Sturmwind eingeladen hatte. Coiren erhob ebenfalls das Glas in ihrer Hand, nippte vom draeneischen Sprudelwein und schlenderte ziellos um die Gruppen von Adligen und Kämpfern der Allianz. Sie waren ins Gespräch vertieft, manche ernst, mache heiter. Man kannte sich oder lernte sich kennen und es herrschte eine Gelöstheit, die niemand den Völkern der Allianz vor Jahren zugetraut hätte, selbst die Kaldorei fügten sich mehr und mehr ein. Ein Draenei schlug einem Zwergen so kräftig auf die Schultern, dass dieser fast vornüber fiel und statt sich zu beklagen ein weiteres Bier bestellte. Sich instinktiv straffend wechselte Coiren die Richtung, sie wollte nicht in die Nähe solches Spaßes geraten. Vorsichtig fasste sie sich an das offene Haar, dem sie für diesen Abend die alte Farbe zurückgeben lassen hatte, glänzendes Schwarz und darin eingewoben ein feines Silbernetz, besetzt mit hellblauen Aquamarinen. Alles saß noch am rechten Platz. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich so geputzt hatte, warum sie ein sündhaft teures Kleid aus weißer und blauer Seide trug, dessen Kragen zwar hochgeschlossen war, der Schnitt aber allzu sehr die Hüften betonte. Selbst die Stoffschuhe fühlten sich ungewohnt an, sie bevorzugte schließlich Stiefel, für festen Stand. Ihre Miene überprüfend ging sie weiter von Gruppe zu Gruppe, manche begannen jetzt zu tanzen, zur Musik von Flöten und Streichern. Sie wollte nicht unfreundlich wirken, also bewegte sie die Lippen zu einem Lächeln, selbstredend würdevoll. Linker Hand stand eine Priesterin der Elune, die sie gut kannte, und legte glockenhell lachend ihren Kopf an die Brust eines anderen Nachtelfen. Als sie Coiren sah, richtete sie sich langsam wieder auf und nickte ihr ernst zu. Coiren öffnete den Mund, um etwas Freundliches zu sagen, doch die Kaldorei schaute schon wieder weg. Sich vorsichtig ans Haar fassend wechselte sie abermals die Richtung. Es war ein Fehler gewesen herzukommen. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass es Zeitverschwendung sein würde, wie hatte sie sich hinreißen lassen können. Jeder kannte hier jeden, alle unterhielten sich. In Coirens Ohren begann es zu rauschen, während ihr die Gesichtszüge entglitten. Sie war nicht zur Freundlichkeit gemacht. Sie zementierte ihr Lächeln. Beim Licht, wie musste es aussehen, wie ein debiles Grinsen, was sollten die Leute denken. Das Glas in ihrer Hand zitterte leicht, sie nahm einen Schluck und fasste sich wieder ans geschmückte Haar. Da fiel ihr Blick auf einen Mann am Ende des Raums, auch ihn kannte sie gut, häufig hatte er sich zwischen sie und ihren sicheren Tod gestellt, er war ein Kämpfer hoher Kraft und großen Mutes, das kantige Gesicht wirkte fast aristokratisch, der breite Schultergürtel - beim Licht, was dachte sie da. Der Sprudelwein musste stärker sein als gedacht. Ein gefährliches Genussmittel, wie die meisten. Sie wollte schon wieder eine andere Richtung einschlagen, als der Mann aufschaute und lächelte. Es half nichts, sie war Priesterin und konnte sich nicht von jedem Mann einfach anlächeln lassen. Wahrscheinlich meinte er nicht einmal sie, sondern eine Dame hinter ihr. Doch sie konnte sich wohl kaum umdrehen und sich vergewissern, das wäre nicht würdevoll. Also schaute sie, erhaben, wie sie hoffte. Er lächelte immer noch. Und schien Anstalten zu machen zu ihr zu kommen. Coiren schaute nach rechts, einen Ausweg suchend. Er kam auf sie zu. Rechts stand eine große Gruppe und links war die Wand, der Weg war versperrt. Sicherlich musste er eine Frau direkt hinter ihr meinen. Sie zog die Mundwinkel nach oben, sie wollte heute Abend freundlich sein. Er stand vor ihr und verbeugte sich leicht. „Warum so ernst, Miss Bayvanar?“ Ernst? Sie lächelte! „Selbst wenn wir feiern, schaut Ihr als hättet Ihr von einer Troggschen Trauerbirne gekostet.“ Trauerbirne? Coiren konnte ihre Hand noch zügeln, sich des Silbernetzes in ihrem Haar zu vergewissern. Sie musste jetzt etwas sagen, sie wollte freundlich sein. Doch sie blieb stumm. Er tippte ihr mit einem Finger unter das Kinn und hob ihren Kopf. „Dabei siehst du heute wunderschön aus.“ Das Rauschen in ihren Ohren kehrte wieder. Was erdreistete er sich, sie nun zu duzen, hatte er keinen Respekt? Er nahm die Hand, die sie ihm gab und führte sie zu den Tanzenden. Warum sagte sie nichts, warum lächelte sie wie ein Bauernmädchen im Frühling? Weiterführende Links * Die Mission der Coiren B./Teil 2 * Die Mission der Coiren B./Teil 3 Kategorie:Geschichten